character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Withersoul 235/Slender Man Profile v.2.0++
Because I got to dislike my current Guy in a Suit profile and in all honesty, could've done a far better job on it. This profile will be full-out composite. Once I'm done with it, I'll replace my current profile with it. Onwards! ---------------------- ---------------------- |-|Slender Man= |-|In the 2018 movie= |-|The Operator= |-|The Administrator= |-|Windigo= |-|FATHER= |-|Pasta Monsters= 'Summary' The Slender Man, commonly stylized as Slenderman, is an urban legend, creepypasta and a character in various different media such as video games, webseries (known as ARGs), webcomics and movies. He is known by countless different names and personas, but it all started on June 10, 2009, when he was created by Eric Knudsen for a contest on the Something Awful forums. The character blasted off into popularity, and soon enough, he was everywhere. Slender Man is most commonly known as a supernatural, often godlike entity that stalks, torments and eventually kidnaps or kills humans — usually children, teenagers and young adults, but he is known to have countless adult victims as well. Slender Man usually takes off with his victims into the unknown, but he is also known to have impaled victims on tree branches and removed their organs, placed them in a plastic bag and then back into the body. Slenderman usually appears as the main antagonist of most media he appears in, but he is a secondary protagonist in the Pasta Monsters webcomic and is known to have assisted or even saved others before. In certain media, Slenderman explicitly targets individuals who have "sinned" or done wrong in his perspective, and punishes them for their deeds. 'Notes' NOTE #1: This profile is a full composite. I'm not leaving anything out. If I find something new, to this profile it comes. NOTE #2: Due to the sheer amount of keys there'll be here, accompanied by the probable massive size, the keys will be above the profile. NOTE #3: The reason why certain ARGs have their own key and others are in a "Miscellaneous ARGs" key is as" follows: In some ARGs, usually the major ones, Slenderman is major enough or has enough unique powers and feats to set himself apart from the rest. In others however, Slenderman is either very minor in role or identical to other versions, or he lacks unique abilities or feats. In addition, TribeTwelve, EverymanHYBRID and MLAnderson0 all seem to share a canon; as evidenced by multiple crossovers between the first two and the appearance of HABIT (who also appeared in those series) in the latter. They therefore share a key. 'Powers and Stats' Key: Origin Stories | Later Stories | In the games | 2016 movie | 2018 movie | Marble Hornets | TribeTwelve, EverymanHYBRID and MLAnderson0 | The Angel's Game | Other ARGs | Windigo | Pasta Monsters | 101 Amazing Slenderman Facts | Extended Slenderverse | Extended Creepypasta-verse Tier: 9-C | 8-C | 6-C, possibly 5-B | At least 9-C | At least 9-B | 9-B, possibly up to Low 2-C | Low 2-C, likely 2-C | 2-C | Varies from 7-C to 3-A | At least 9-C | 2-C or 2-B | 5-B or at least 3-A | Likely 1-C | High 1-C, likely High 1-B Name: Goes by countless different names other than Slender Man/Slenderman, such as The Operator, The Administrator, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Fear Dubh, Der Ritter, Der Großmann, The Pale One, The Father, Schlankwald, The Ajax Monster, Gorr'Rylaehotep, Faceless King, The Man in the Suit, The Candlestick Man, The Tall Man in the Dark, Windigo, FATHER, and various other names Origin: Creepypasta / Slenderverse Gender: Depending on the story/incarnation, either male, or genderless albeit referred to as male Age: At least 11,000 years, possibly as old as humanity or even creation Classification: Godlike Entity Powers and Abilitis: Initially, just Mind Manipulation and Teleportation. Later got Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3) and Body Control in the form of tentacles/tendrils and the ability to attach hands to them. | All powers from the previous key plus Regeneration (Varies from High-Low to Low-Mid. Able to regenerate severed tendrils, and was occasionally shown to be able to heal other wounds as well), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Will remain for as long as at least one individuals has a memory of his existence, or if there is otherwise evidence of it), Disease Manipulation (able to infect others with the Slender Sickness, which induces intense nausea, amnesia and psychological instability), Fire Manipulation (able to conjure normal, green and blue fire), Illusion Creation, Technopathy (often messes with technology and electronics through his presence, and has hacked into technology for other effects as well), Vocal Replication (can mimic the voices of others), Shapeshifting (into trees, a multi-armed skeleton and other people), Invisibility (can render himself invisible to everyone or select individuals), Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance and Sleep Manipulation. | Body Control in the form of tentacles, Teleportation, Technopathy, Sleep Manipulation (Knocked out Lauren through his powers), Necromancy (able to revive the dead as mindless proxies), Telekinesis (doors open by themselves in Chapter 6: The Escape in Slender: The Arrival), Fire Manipulation (lit a forest on fire instantly), Mind Manipulation, Circadian Manipulation (time went from the middle of the day to the dead of night unusually quickly in the beginning of Slender: The Arrival), Weather Manipulation (possibly generated fog in Slender: The Eight Pages that became thicker with each page Kate collected. Also seemingly causes loud winds throughout the game) Far more TBA Storage (stuff to not forget) *Scan for 1-C Category:Blog posts Category:Withersoul 235